Bloodline Supreme
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Unknown to many, Naruto did have bloodlines. Yes, plural. They were blocked by the seal of Kyubbi, destroying any chance of awakening the bloodlines he had... but when Orochimaru had used Juinjutsu: Gogyo Fuinjutsu, the seal had stuttered for the infinitesimal amount of time, within that time frame, the Kyubbi's chakra had no where to go, being cut off from the source. Godlike Naru
1. Chapter 1

Bloodline Supreme

Summary: Unknown to many, Naruto did have bloodlines. Yes, plural. They were blocked by the seal of Kyubbi, destroying any chance of awakening the bloodlines he had... but when Orochimaru had used Juinjutsu: Gogyo Fuinjutsu, the seal had stuttered for the infinitesimal amount of time, within that time frame, the Kyubbi's chakra had no where to go, being cut off from the source. Where did it go? To his DNA, and unlocking every bloodline potential Naruto had available.

Chapter One: Awakening

Naruto gasped as the weird pale man jabbed his man deep into his stomach. The pain, the ach, had vanished for a time, as he fell back into a tree branch below, only to suddenly burn like an unholy fire for a mere second. Naruto fell to the ground, landing on the floor of the forest, his body changing rapidly. His hair turned smooth and blood red, his eyes gained a deep green tint, with four Triangles spourting, making his eyes form a diamond. His skin paled deeply, turning bone white, his bones hardening three hundred fold, and his chakra gained several tints of deep forest green, blood red, pitch black, and glowing silver. For the smallest second, as Naruto's eyes closed, Naruto's eyes changed into the rippled pattern found only by the rinnegan.

Naruto awoke with a grown, as he had a headache. He stood up softly, his eyes opening, only to stare. 'Was the world always like this?' The forest was green, but he could just feel the information of the forest. His eyes could see the chakra of the forest, the presence of his team mates nearby, one knocked out. He shook his head, and made several platoons of Kage Bunshin, as he set about protecting his team.

Naruto had no idea that when he entered the second exam, Sarutobi Hiruzen nearly had a heart attack. His team mates didn't care so they said nothing. Hiruzen knew better. 'The red hair and the vitality of the Uzumaki is strong in Naruto now, so strong indeed.' No one knew but the Sandaime Hokage was a special sensor; a Life sensor. He could sense the Yang of people, which is why he was such a strong candidate of the forbidden Shiki Fuin Contract. 'Those eyes... could it be?! The legendary Doujutsu of the Uzumaki!' The Sandaime flicked his hand upward, the seal opening with a small 'shnick', revealing the small black book that the Sandaime always carried, in the hopes that Naruto inherited the legendary Doujutsu. He decided right then and there to teach naruto himself.

Naruto was amazed at how easy it was to beat Kiba. His eyes could see the distance between them, where he would land, how he would land, where to strike, everything was within his eyesight, somehow. Naruto simply tapped his fingers into the collarbone of Kiba, injecting chakra to shatter his collarbone, and flicked his other hand, injecting chakra into Akamaru right foreleg shoulder. They both landed on the grounded in pain, unable to stand. Naruto stood victorious.

After Preliminaries, Naruto was surprised when the Sandaime walked forward toward him. "Naruto-kun, I'm glad you did so well." He smiled. "Thanks Jiji."

The Sandaime chuckled. "I've decided to show you something amazing. Come with me."

Naruto walked with the Sandaime, ignoring everything else. The Sandaime stopped, before placing his hand on the door. Seals appeared, as the seals slowly turned green with his chakra. Naruto stared with awe, as his eyes deciphered the seals into what they did seperately, and combined into the single function they did together. The Sandaime smirked as they entered the room, the door having melted. As soon as they entered the room, the door slithered upward until it shut, revealing the same set of seals. The Sandaime motioned him forward, revealing a peice of paper on top of a table. He was about to complain, when the Sandaime smirked at him. "Place your hand upon the peice of paper, and channel chakra for as long as you can." Naruto looked confused, and did as was told. He gasped as his chakra was being drained so quickly. 'It's like a desert tribe finding a lake within the desert.' Naruto groaned softly, as his chakra was inhaled so quickly. He removed his hand when his chakra was sucked dry, for the first time in such a long time. His vision was blurry, and he blinked until it settled. The Sandaime was looking as though someone had made Christmas come every single day of his life; He looked that happy. "N-Naruto-kun... You may be the most powerful Shinobi to be in all of Shinobi existence." He whispered. "Look." Naruto looked down and stared.

'Bloodline Limit(s): Uzugan(Doujutsu), Shikotatsuma(Dead Bone Pulse)(Body), Mokuten(Chakra), Death Yokai(Chakra), Rinnegan(Latent), Inner Mind of the Kaguya(Merged with Doujutsu).'

Naruto was feeling like the universe just stared, and went to take a nap from the headache it was getting from this moment. Sheer confusion and utterly shocked. Further shocking, was the Sandaime, who turned to her, grinning in a mad-monkey-ish fashion as he said softly. "I shall teach you to be better than any ninja before or after you." Naruto, for the first time, feared for his life.

One Month

Naruto appeared before the Chunin Exams, altered forever. The Sandaime had told him to make the choice between his bloodlines or the Kyubbi's chakra, and he'd answered without hesitation: Bloodlines. Naruto was now ready to face any and all threats, having mastered three of his bloodlines that might just prove to be what he needed to win: His Mokuten, Shikotatsuma, and his Uzugan... his Inner Mind of the Kaguya was just a bonus, really.

Naruto stepped forward, his eyes glowing with power. He smirked as the genjutsu fuinjutsu deactivated, revealing the two blood red marks on his forehead. His powerful eyes trained upon Neji's form as he entered the arena as well. His eyes glowed dangerously, the diamond gaining an orange tint. He remembered what his Sandaime told him.

Flashback

"Naruto-kun, the reason why the Doujutsu is considered the un-official fourth great Doujutsu, is for several reasons. First, the original stage allows the ability to absorb data as far as the eye can see, and see everything in front of it, no matter the detail or not, much like the Sharingan, it also has no tunnel vision. It also allows for perfect seal absorption and understanding. The Second Stage is powerful, because it allows two main abilities, heard only in legend. First, is the Kage no Yorio(The Shadow Armor). It can withstand the most powerful of attacks, with little to no drain on the user, and the Armor can teach the technique used against it to it's weilder. The weakness lies in that it is terrible against Taijutsu. Second, is the Uzumaki's Katana: It is a unique katana to each user, with many abilities and powers. It usually has only two stages, but some have been known to access three. Again, the weakness is that with no chakra sustainance, the blade , the third Stage. The Third Stage is legendary, being able to plant complex seals in seconds, but, that is the only ability I know of in the third stage."

Flashback No Jutsu

Naruto waited until the proctor said Hajime, and the battle began. Of course, Neji was spouting at the mouth again. Naruto smirked, as his glowing orange eyes stared. His Inner Mind of the Kaguya gave him the sensor ability of the average Hyugga. Combined with Level Two, he'd have this in the bag. Naruto flicked his wrist, his hand out. A pure glowing blue blade formed. It had a glowing metal that was a slight sky blue, the hilt being a deep blue. Neji smirked and ran forward, hitting Naruto. Naruto stumbled, before saw red, and used his ultimate technique: The Sixty-Four Palms. After doing so, he stared as the Naruto on the ground vanished entirely. "Genjutsu: Eien no umi buredo: Iryujon no sakusei masutari ( Eternal Ocean Blade: Illusion Creation Mastery)"

Naruto appeared in front of Neji, floating on thin air, weilding his sword. "My Blade is unique. One look is all it takes for you to be enslaved by the illusion. It manipulates all five senses, and renders all Doujutsu meaningless. Not only that, I can easily make your body believe it is real, and kill you in such a method. That is merely one of the abilities of my Ocean Blade. Like the Ocean, mysterious lie beyond any normal beings grasps within it's depths." With that, Naruto knocked Neji out, as well as absorbing his Caged Bird Seal into the Blade, so that with a single cut, he can implant the seal upon his foes.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked. He tried too hard, it seemed. Naruto left the arena, his Genjutsu seal having altered to make him vanish with the shadows, leaving only his eyes visible.

"Next: Gaara versus Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sasuke didn't appear. 'Damn it, Kakashi. Really? Now of all times?!' Naruto turned to look at the Sandaime, and froze. 'That... is not the Kazekage. I may have to unveil my second blade ability. So be it.' Naruto's eyes vanished Hokage frowned. "I will have to move to disqualify the Uchiha." The Kazekage replied. "Why would you disqualify the one thing most of the crowd came to see fight?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed. 'Orochimaru...!' A glowing blue blade slashed through the air behind the Kazekage. The Kazekage dodged, only to recieve a small cut upon the left arm. "Orochimaru: Caged Bird Seal no Jutsu: Success." The Kazekage's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Activate." The sand kage grasped his forehead in agony, as he fell upon his knees. His disguise faded, due to his chakra failing to keep itself together, revealing orochimaru. Orochimaru opened his mouth, as Kusanagi sprang forth, stabbing at Naruto. Naruto froze, before vanishing altogther. "Genjutsu: Eien no umi buredo: Iryujon no sakusei masutari" Orochimaru's eyes widened. He felt a burning, melting sensation within his body, and then... was back within his shadows, his Ocean Blade gaining control of Orochimaru easily. 'Now, to end this village, permanently.' Naruto's glowing orange diamond eyes gleamed within the Shadows.

As Sasuke and Gaara fought, Naruto's eyes immediately found Sasuke's curse mark, combined with an overlay Hidden Evil Sealing Method. His eyes immediately deduced how to un-write the overlay, and manipulate the Curse mark, and even improve it. He smirked as he waited patiently.

The signal went off when Gaara went nuts. Naruto smirked as he had summoned a thousand Kage Bunshin, spreading them out tomake sure as many people as possible saw the Eternal Ocean Blade. so as to manipulate the masses.

Naruto breathed deeply as he made thirty hand seals, before muttering: "Genjutsu: Eien no umi buredo: Iryujon no sakusei masutari." The thirty hand seals allowed him to pour up to thirty times the amount of chakra into his blade, so that the illusion hits en mass.

Across the village, fatal wounds hit every ninja that had caught sight of the blue blur. Of the twenty thousand ninja within Konoha protecting their home, only two thousand survived the fatal genjutsu. Of the ten-fifteen thousand ninja invading, only one thousand remained. Naruto smirked as he made four more seals, before summoning his blade and jabbing into the ground. "Eien no umi buredo: Shisha no sosei: Pafekutowarudo tensei. (Eternal Ocean Blade: Reanimation of the Dead: Perfect World Reincarnation)"The dead gained a deep red of chakra envelop their bodies, melting into the body. The wounds healed, and the body stood up, opening the eyes to reveal the eyes of the orange diamond found only within Naruto's Clan. They began attacking all nearby living shinobi, regardless of ninja village. They also used the jutsu they knew in life.

Naruto panted, his eyes shut. He knelt before his blade, his hands upon the hilt. His mind absorbed the knowledge of each and every individual he rebirthed. His eyes could see through six of the thousands he'd enslaved. He called forth his six strongest before him. He opened one eye, his eyes looking at the six bodies standing before him. "Uzugan: Nana tentai no shamen (Absolution of The Seven Heavenly Bodies)" His orange diamond glowed as seals emerged from Naruto's hands onto his sword. The seals emerged on the hands of the six bodies he controlled. His eye closed again, as he called forth the control of his now absolute bodies. His six bodies appeared before the black box on top of the roof. They made three hand seals, before sinking into the ground.

The Sandaime was gasping for air, as his Adamantium Staff by his side was held by his side tiredly. Orochimaru was quite powerful in his own right, and his powerful snake like regeneration was all the more deadly. The Sandaime was actually feeling terrfied, because this Orochimaru wasn't acting dramatic as he expected. He was cold, and heartless. His heart actually stuttered when Orochimaru smirked and said coldly. "Edo Tensei." He saw a single coffin appear. He threw his kunai, only for it to be destroyed by the Kusanagi. Orochimaru smirked, as behind him was the First and Second Hokages. "Kill Him." The two Hokage ran six bodies appeared inside the barrier. The tall one spoke calmly, his cold dark voice reverbrating. "We must absorb the dead Kage to further our knowledge and power. Three for each dead Kage."

The bodies split direction, three to the right, three to the left. As the Shodaime and Nidaime ran toward the Sandaime, the quickly whipped out their blades and sliced through them. The bodies froze afterward, as the knolwedg flow of just two Hokage was immense. The two reanimated Kage froze as well, as the Edo Tensei struggled to control the immense souls when a third anchor appeared to tear out all the strings. The reanimated vanished into whisps of light, evidence that even Edo Tensei wasn't immune to the Eternal Ocean Blade. The six bodies suddenly reanimated again, turning toward Orochimaru as they chanted a single jutsu. "Eien no umi buredo:Ten no imashime no roku kakucho(Six Extensions of the Heavenly Commandment)" The six blades extended rapidly, impaling Orochimaru six times through the chest. The bodies absorbed every cent of knowledge Orochimaru had. The bodies inforced their Genjutsu into Orochimaru's mind with a Cursed Seal tied to the Uzumaki, seared into his brain. A permanent illusioned slave to his whim. Orochimaru gasped as, with a signal, he and his Sound four escaped.

The Six bodies turned toward the Sandaime. The Sandaime stared at them, before he spoke. "I see. Your Uzugan was able to masterfully control up to six bodies. Did any of the ninja of Konoha survive?" They, as one, shook their head slowly. One of them stepped forward. He made three hand seals before placing his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Subaku Trio." With a poof of smoke, the three Sand siblings appeared, their bodies frozen with a complex Paralysis Seal. The Sandaime's face was tired, tears dripping down his cheeks softly. "I failed you, sensei. Naruto, I want you to kill me." The six bodies stared, before nodding softly. As one they raised their blades toward the Hokage. "I, as the Sandaime Hokage, name you, Naruto Uzamaki Namakaze Kaguya Senju, the new Hokage of the Leaf. Lead us well." "Eien no umi buredo:Ten no imashime no roku kakucho." The six blades impaled Sarutobi Hiruzen, absorbing the knowledge the man had. Naruto groaned as the limit of his jutsu was reached. The six bodies vanished with sparks of red.

Naruto opened his eyes, revealing a set of tired blue diamond eyes. He stood up from his knelt position. His blade was now in command of an army of eternal undead. He rose his blade and said calmly. "Return to your animated bodies, and follow the paths you once persued under my command." With a flash, the reanimation jutsu, ended, as every soul returned to their bodies, to battle. As the battle was fought, Naruto appeared before the Paralyzed Sabaku Trio. He walked forth calmly. He used his sword to stab the two siblings Temari and Kankuro, absorbing their knowledge effortlessly. He looked at Gaara, seeing the yellow chakra of Shukaku almost break the seal. "Nice try. Eien no umi buredo: Eien no suna akuma no shiru (Eternal Ocean Blade: Sealing of the Eternal Sand Demon)" His sword impaled Gaara, inhaling Gaara's knowledge, and sealing Shukaku into his sword.

Naruto knelt on one knee, as his mind suddenly felt heavy, under assualt. His eyes glowed sharply, turning orange, and then turned green. "Don't even think about it: Realm of Eternal Illusion Jutsu!" Naruto gasped as the sword glowed sharply, and a seal, which was in the kanji of 'One' traveled from the hilt of the blade right next to the center of the Shiki Fuin. Naruto's green diamonds changed into orange, and then to blue. Naruto chuckled softly, his Uzugan glowing softly. "It is done. I have destroyed the Leaf's leader. Now, I will take control." Naruto turned toward the three bodies of the Sand siblings. "However." He rose from his knee to his standing position, holding the EOB in his right hand. He strode forward, and tapped the blade on the three siblings. "Eien no umi buredo: Shisha no sosei: Pafekutowarudo tensei." The three bodies stood up, as the bodies gained the souls they had in life. The eyes of the three opened to reveal the diamond eyes of Naruto. Naruto calmly extracted the chakra from the bodies, making the eyes turn to the ones they had in life. Before releasing them, he'd bound their senses into the EOB. He released them, and they left toward Suna, as if they didn't see him. Naruto turned to the body of the Sandaime. He placed his blade gently upon the Sandaime. "You were the only reason why I didn't go insane. You were everything to me... but I wanted to destroy Konoha more. However, I think you knew and accepted that in the end regardless. You treated me like the grandfather I never had. I will not accept you to die, because of me. Never. I destroyed Konoha, so that leaves me the responsibility to rebuild it, and perfect it. Konoha had freedom, but they squandered it on pride. My blade will remove that pride, and leave gratitude in it's place. "Eien no umi buredo: Shisha no sosei: Pafekutowarudo tensei."

The Sandaime's body stood up, as the body regained life. As the sandaime opened his eyes, the diamond eyes vanished to reveal his grandfather's. "Naruto? Why?" Naruto explained everything to him. Even his hatred. The Sandaime stood motionless before saying softly. "I see. I don't hate you Naruto. Besides, you revived me, and allowed Konoha a chance to rebuild for the better, even if it's by a... darker method. I'm guessing that the jutsu utilized is a perfected ability of the Edo Tensei? One with no sacrifice?" Naruto nodded, unable to speak.

"Then, there is nothing that needs to be forgiven, grandson of mine. Now, since you are now Hokage, what will you do?" Naruto jawdropped. The Sandaime laughed deeply. "I was serious. Your abilities surpass my own now. As such, your Hokage." Naruto smirked, his eyes glowing. "Then, I shall be the one to bring peace and order. If I cannot have the first, I will have the second." The Sandaime stared as Naruto spoke nearly word for word of the Rikudo Sennin's oath. He stared in awe, as the eyes shifted to form the Rinnegan briefly before shifting right back to the orange diamond eyes.

The Sandaime said softly. "I will take over as Hokage, but you must take down Danzo. He has his own army of Root Anbu. Do this as your final mission, and you'll be Hokage permanently." Naruto grinned darkly, his eyes gleaming with power. "Very well, Sarutobi Hiruzen-jiji." Naruto slowly vanished into nothingness.

Naruto appeared calm as he strode forth toward the Council. His prowess of his blade, combined with his Doujutsu, allowed him to 'kill' any and all Sound/Sand ninja before the attack could reach it's height. He was able to absorb the hundreds of ninja into his sword to call forth to fight for him at any time. As he approached the room, his powerful Doujutsu flared into existence. He walked forth into the room, his eyes detecting the chakra signatures in the area. 'Danzo... has three signatures?!' Naruto's eyes narrowed, as his eyes turned orange. His blade was called forth on his back in it's sheathed form. He unsheathed it, immediately making the majority of the Council look at the blade directly... including Danzo. 'Chackmate, fool... What?!' His sword turned nuts, rippling as a powerful Genjutsu attacked the sword's owner. His eyes widened, as Danzo's voice suddenly appeared from nowhere, and everywhere. "Jinchurriki of the Kyubbi... Obey ME!" His eyes saw the bandaged part of his head unravel, revealing the design of the Mangekyo Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha. 'He's using Akotatsumi, the genjutsu said to allow manipulation of the mind without detection. But, the sword interefered, revealing the truth, and destroying the genjutsu from working properly. In turn, so long as that jutsu activated, I can't control his senses... but he looked into the blade, which means the moment the genjutsu ends, he can't stop the blade's genjutsu.' Naruto focused his resolve, and shattered the genjutsu. He calmly deflected the questions of the Council, declaring Clan secrets, being part of the Uzumaki Clan. Danzo's genjutsu was continuing throughout the proceedings, only his sword keeping him from struggling under the genjutsu's immense might.

Finally, the genjutsu ended, and Naruto to nearly crowed with joy as the genjutsu over Danzo activated properly. Naruto was soon able to leave, having been promoted to High Jonin. He left, eagerly using his sword to shroud the Council into obeying him. Naruto easily followed Danzo into his base, his followers none the wiser, since they were trained to only do what Danzo ordered, nothing more or less. 'This time, it will cost you, fool.' Naruto warped the genjutsu into Danzo actually writing down his entire life, his jutsu collection, his secrets. Afterwards, he had Danzo order his men to cut off his arm, remove the Sharingans, every single one, and put them in a giant jar. After they did so, he didn't feel pain from the arm, he had them give it to Naruto. Then, he ordered all Root to look at Naruto's blade. Naruto left with an army, eleven Sharingans, an arm of Hashirama, and a journel of Danzo's secrets and jutsu.

Naruto, using his blade's illusion, was able to have a doctor plant Hashirama's cells all over his body at random, graft the bone and muscle into the appropiate spots, implant the Mangekyo Sharingan into his left eye. His theory was right. His diamond bloodline was stronger, causing the Mangekyo Sharingan to subserve into the background. The tomoe floated around the diamond eye, so that once activated the Mangekyo would form properly. Naruto felt the Mokuten within him strengthen a thousand fold from Hashirama's cells.

Naruto after doing so, had no problem with the Council. Obeying his genjutsu, he was able to have them create a new position for him. 'Special Ops: Ghost... Protect Konoha by any and all available means.' In reality, it was simply a way to allow Naruto to do whatever he wanted in the name of Konoha. Naruto easily deflected Sasuke's Chidori thrown at him during the imprompt spar atop the hospital. His powerful Kaguya Sheild, forged with his arms in a cross position, was able to block the Chidori without a scratch, and, since the bone was malleable due to the Mokuten bloodline, was able to put Sasuke in a stranglehold.

He released Sasuke after he entered unconsciousness. Naruto absorbed the bone into himself, restrengthening his bones to ensure he didn't deplete his calcium reserves too much. Sakura yelled, but Naruto easily knocked out Sakura. Naruto left a KageBunshin to inform kakashi of what happened, and he left for Training.

Naruto was in the forest, as he came across a particular red seal. Making three handsigns, he placed his hand on the redseal. It turned blue, then orange, and then green. Then, with a sucking sound, Naruto vanished.

Naruto appeared in a white space that expanded seemingly forever. He activated his eyes, and the whiteness vanished, revealing the endless sight of Kagebunshin at work on tables with ink and a peice of paper. A kagebunshin walked toward Naruto and reported in. "Sir, we've successfully created three seals that mask our presence, chakra, and scent from anyone not possessing our specific Doujutsu and chakra. The first seal works for inanimate objects, the second for living things, and the third for area of effect. We have also created many warped explosion tags with different effects. The first has a sqiggle line in the middle, and it allows the explosion to absorb any and all jutsu in the area, as well as warp the air to suffocate an enemy for up to five minutes. The second has a square in the middle, and it causes a warp ability, a reverse summoning jutsu, to the reciever tag instantly. Useful for trap setting. The third has a circle in the middle, and it absorbs all chakra in an area and sends it to the person who placed the seal there."

Naruto nodded and then asked. "How goes our Project Space-Time jutsus?" The clone replied. "We've made significant progress. While we have yet the seal needed to travel into other dimensions, we have created a seal that can freeze time in an area, so long as we have a focal object to translate that time into. We also created the inverse seal, speeding up time, and reversing the time creeping on an object it's focused on. In theory, we could reverse the age of a person to their prime, trap that age, and transfer that to a person. We also created a seal that creates a temporary space that traps the person for as long as the seal holds. We were able to seal the number of clones the equivalent of the Kyubbi for about an hour, so that shouldn't prove a problem. The last seal we created, and are improving is the Presence Seal, which would allow us, when placed, to see through the seal at all times, like a surveillance system, and summon us there if breached."

"How about the Blood Limiter Seal?" "They work exceedingly well for about four hours, but afterwards, they slowly lose strength until it is nothing. We created another seal that we call the 'Conversion Project.' So far, we can covert our chakra into medical, poisonous, earth, fire, water, air, lightning, and even metal. The created material goes into the shape we envision it, or if it's poison or medical, into the form needed for use. The strength of the material can be manipulated by how much chakra we input per amount of material.

However, we finally finished the Inter-Change Seal, which has furthered our seal creation and retention immensily. This seal allows us to merge seal functionalities to create a unique seal on the fly that allows us to do multiple effects on a single space. Observe."

The clone placed his hand on his own chest. The shirt faded, revealing the Shiki Fuin. However, above the seal was another spiral, one that seemed strangely familiar, with the kanji of Earth, Fire, Air, Lightning, Water, Metal, and Heal... Naruto looked at his clone in awe. "We did it. The first seal master to finally merge the number Phi within the spiral seal. Incredible."

The power of Phi and the fibonnacci effect was the most powerful source of natural sealing power since the beginning. Human beings had to make due with making seals outside the design, because no design had ever been created that utilized such a strong natural source. In nature, Phi was the most powerful, the most important asset ever replicated in nearly everything. Even Space and Time bowed to the Torus, a symbol of the Phi in physical power.

Naruto nodded, before he created a Chuin Bunshin through a cut in his hand. The cut sewed itself shut afterwards, and a Chuin Bunshin was formed. "Hear me and Obey: Have the Kage Bunshiun dispell into the Chuin so I can digest it properly." The Kage Bunshin before them nodded, before melting away into nothing.

Soon, they all vanished into the Chuin Bunshin. The Chuin Bunshin fell to one knee, placing his hand before Naruto's feet. The Chuin vanished, as Naruto re-absorbed the information without the backlash that had slain the Chuin. Naruto's eyes glowed brightly as he placed a hand before him, palm out toward the area before him.

A glowing green seal appeared before him. He tapped three different spots on the seal, turning it into a spiral, with constantly increasing space between the ripples, as he added huge amounts of Kanji to the seal. After he stopped, he released his chakra. "Fuinjutsu." The seal vanished, and the whole thing changed. The tables gained a more natural wood finish. Grass, Vines, Trees, and Bushes grew voriaciously, growing into a Maze bigger than the Elemental Countries combined, each plant filled with unique effects from the Kanji. He also had the floor made of lava, slowly bubbling, with a thin layer of chakra glass in the way.

The sky was made of nothing but space, blackholes roaming as Guardians, the stars acting like watchers. 'Nothing will attack the seal, no one could dare to surpass the defenses now. Even better, it's self-sustaining. You'd have a better job trying to obliterate all of Earth's energy in a single go using only your finger.'

Naruto saw as the room soon had walls of many metals enforcing the structure, as the Temple finished forming, the room he was in being entrenched in the middle, in a seal that stabilized it. 'A seal within a seal, a room within a room.' Naruto quickly had hundreds of thousands of Kage Bunshin at work. 'Within this seal, I am God.' Naruto smirked, as he withdrew Time from the objects nearby, to add time to the room to be sustained within without time moving forward equally on the inside and outside. 'Time ratio is now 200:1. For every 3 weeks, one second has passed.' Naruto set to work, his eyes aglow. Outside the seal, a green energy was being absorbed into the seal from the tree's of Konoha.

Naruto, after awhile, was now the most powerful he'd ever been. His eyes had been pushed to their limits and beyond, into the Rinnegan. He had mastered his elements, gravity included, had mastered Genjutsu he couldn't break out of, controlled energy at a whim with many new seals. His sword EOB, was able to bypass the seal, being a pocket of dimensional power of it's own. He could absorb the knowledge of those outside the seal, keep track of real time.

He loved his control over the Paths. He could manipulate the six with not much trouble, even use their abilities simultaniously. No, he loved them because he could add effects to the Paths, give them enough power to crush S-ranks with just one Path. Combine all seven of him, and you have a monster of a shinobi. He had also made a new Clan animal that he'd signed that he knew would bring fear to the Shinobi world.

They were known as The World Eaters. They were shape-shifters, able to use the abilities of their owner, could absorb all jutsu, they could read any and all abilities, just like the Sharingan. They could control seals effortlesslyy through their skin, could see in total darkness, can be invisible, have no scent, no chakra signature, able to create the world's deadliest poisons, and the world's best antidotes, bring someone back from death to do their bidding, absorb life from people like air to breath, and above all, they were able to destroy all space-time jutsu. He currently had a clan of fifty, and his Kage Bunshin were always making more.

Naruto smirked to himself, as his powerful blade had evolved to level two. The Eternal Ocean Blade's second form: The Eternal Tsunami Blade. It was able to create enough water to drown the planet, even allow him to do god-like capabilities with water. He could also teleport anywhere water existed in large amounts, like a lake or an ocean.

This was not to say he shirked his bloodlines though. His control over his bloodlines were superb. His Kaguya Bloodline was even stronger, due to his mastery of the Crystal bloodline. His Mokuten, already strengthened with the power of Hashirama's cells, was increased with even more power, thanks to a seal that allowed his wood to act like a parasite, and suck the chakra and energy of opponents to strengthen itself at his command. His Inner Mind of the Kaguya was also incredibly powerful, having increased it's limits ftrom within 50 meters, to fifty kilometers.

He was also able to manipulate his Mangekyo Sharingan, able to cast the Akotatsumi effortlessly, and was able to lower the charge to one use every few hours, rather than years. He was surprised to find that Shisui's eyealso had two more unique abilities, although not as powerful as his Genjutsu. The second ability was known as The Four Winds. It basically allowed Naruto to 'scatter' his body into the four major directions of wind, and reform in any point within a square area of 40 meters. This is what gave Shisui his name of the Mirage. The third technique was known as The Four Splice, which splits his body into four types, each of which is governed by his mind, which is bound within the four blades used by the four. The use of the second or third technique drains up to a Kage worth of chakra, as well as shut out the Mangekyo from use for the rest of the day. Naruto also found that focusing on his Mangekyo Sharingan, actually allowed him to trace wherethe other eye was. 'Itachi Uchiha.' He stood up calmly, as his Kage Bunshin were making progress for Fuinjutsu. He made three handseals, and held out his hand. The seal appeared, glowing green. He tapped the center of the seal, and with a warping effect, he vanished from the seal area.

He appeared in the same area he left, and he noted with surprise how little time actually passed. He looked at the seal, and was surprised to see the seal leeching off the chakra of the forest. He turned toward where he sensed Konoha. He froze, as he sensed two powerful presence. He shunshined to the source.

He stared at the two Akatsuki cloak wearing ninja. 'Itachi Uchiha. Kisame Hoshigaki.' Naruto smirked calmly, as his blade appeared before him. He jumped down. "Itachi Uchiha." The two turned calmly, looking at Naruto. "Look, it's the Kyubbi brat. Come on, Itachi, let me shave his legs off first." Itachi didn't respond, looking at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki... Come with us." Naruto shook his head slowly, smirking. "You want the Kyubbi... you'll need to rip it from my cold, near dead fingers." Kisame ran foward, slashing his blade right through Naruto. Itachi's eyes widened. "Genjutsu: Eien no umi buredo: Iryujon no sakusei masutari (Eternal Ocean Blade: Illusion Creation Mastery)" Kisame stared in shock, and then screamed as complex seals appeared all over his body, with Kanji of one through eight appeared over his body. "Fuinjutsu: Sealing of the Eight Celestial Gates. With it, your chakra becomes a deadly virulent poison and acid. You'll die soon. Right about... now." Kisame gurgled, bloody foam dribbling from his mouth. Samehada screamed wildly like an animal, as the acidic chakra spread violently, killing it. The sword's scales dribbled, melting until only a puddle remained. Kisame's corpse soon sizzled into mere bloody red mist. Itachi's eyes glowed they shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi turned to look at Naruto's eyes, since he could see him due to the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tusykiome." Naruto grinned darkly, as his own right eye twisted into a shape that looked errily familiar. "Akotatsumi." Itachi appeared within Tusykiome, but it was different.

He was chained to a black wall, his body splaid out in the open. Naruto appeared, made of glowing blue energy. "Now to take back the eye that was never yours. Fuinjutsu: Call of the Raven." A seal appeared before Naruto, with the Kanji for Raven in the center. Naruto used a portion of Itachi's chakra within the genjutsu, and tied it to the Fuinjutsu. The raven appeared out of the ground, cawing. It was chained to the ground. Naruto smirked as he removed Shisui's other eye, and placed it within his own preservative jar. He sealed the jar into his body, and removed the raven, as well as the Fuinjutsu. Naruto looked at Itachi's face. "Now. What to do with you... Oh, I know." Naruto smirked as he rose a hand, a blade within his hand. "Mental Extraction."

Itachi's screams of torture and fear would remain unheard for the next four hundred hours, thanks to his blade to lengthen the jutsu.

Naruto appeared within his body once more, as he looked at Itachi. Itachi's right eye was bleeding heavily. 'Extending Tusykiome must have damaged his mind extensively. Luckily, his eyes have access to legendary artifacts, meaning they are mine.' Naruto strode forward, removing Itachi's eyes, his blade's illusion ability allowing Itachi to feel like his eyes were still there. Naruto put away the eyes in the jar that also held Shisui's remaining eye. Naruto looked at Itachi, before placing his hand on Itachi and muttered. "Seventh Path: Reincarnation." Itachi's eyesockets filled with eyes again, the blood vanishing like a dream. Naruto smirked as he left back to his 'temple.'

Naruto appeared at the temple room laboratory. He quickly had two Chuin Bunshin set himself to gain Shisui's other eye, and then to implant Itachi's eyes into him to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. As he set up for surgery, his blade glowed brilliantly, as his chakra surged into the blade to obtain a temporary body from one of his 'Paths'.

Naruto appeared from a coffin, in the grave of Konoha. He stood up, his seals glowing brilliantly. Naruto breathed in deeply, as the chakra of life and death mingled heavily here. His body's decay slowly reversed itself, gaining use of his limbs. His hair regrew into the inky blackness it was before. His body gained a light black cloak covering every inch of him. His face gained a mask that said 'Ne' upon it. 'So long as bodies of the dead remain buried in the cemetary of Konoha, forever will my Paths and myself remain.' black boots covered his feet, gloves fitted his hands tightly, as his neck gained a necklace of six tomoe on a string. Naruto vanished from the gravesite, the 'raided' grave turning back into what it was before. Naruto reformed into a splash of black smoke, recollecting into himself. He named this body 'Black' for a reason. 'Hmm, why return to Konoha right now, when I can use my powerful body to infiltrate the other villages. First, to enact my army creation.' Black vanished from the area.

Jiriaya entered the Hokage's office. He gave his sensei the Bingo Book. "Page 457." The Sandaime looked at his student, before opening the page.

'Name: Black

Rank: S-Rank

Kills: Anyone he deems 'worthy'

Bloodline(s): Unique Doujutsu unknown. Weilds a powerful blade of unique power equal to that of the Nidaime's Water Jutsu repetoire. Uses the Sharingan.

Taijutsu: A-S Rank

Genjutsu: S Rank

Ninjutsu: SS-Rank

Kenjutsu:?

Description: Black cloak with a matching set of black gloves and boots. Has the mask of 'Ne' on it.'

Jiriaya watched as the Sandaime read the information before looking at Jiriaya as if saying 'And?'. He replied calmly. "The abilities of this ninja are incredible, and the fact that he has no issue killing en mass tells me that he's more powerful then they know. His Ninjutsu is on par with Nidaime in terms of Water jutsu: I saw him suck the water from an enemy to use as a jutsu. That was deadly, and he used a unique seal I've never seen before that warped the bodies somewhere. We need to inform every single Anbu and Jonin of this guy." The Sandaime nodded and called out for a Jonin to spread the word of this guy.

Black stood before the dimension rift. He studied the bodies he'd gained. 'Over three hundred thousand people. People ready to serve and do my bidding.' Black turned toward the empty black coffin that held hundreds of seals. He sat in it and lay down. The seals glowed, as the coffin lid sealed itsef shut above. Naruto re-entered his body. While weeks passed out in the real world, centuries passed within the realm of his seal. He didn't age because he sorted the time into a nearby seal that sent it back into the forest, slowing it's de-aging process. He opened his eyes, revealing a powerful doujutsu design. Shisui's eyes remained uninterrupted until midway to the white edge, where it began to curve like a pinwheel. The Uzugan's diamond pattern remained the same, except it seemed much more noticable due to the absence of lines. He stood up calmly, as a Chuin stood before him. "Sir. We have fully evolved the understanding of our doujutsu merging, and have extracted the three chakra's that exided within the bloodlines. We have put them in stasis, and have awaited your orders. We also took the liberty of enhancing our Fuinjutsu project extensively, giving it many more capabilities. We shrunk the seals all into a hyper dense seal that can be placed into a small patch of skin an inch across. We also formed a hyper cross seal, one that allows us to share knowledge three hundred times faster than simply 'channeling' it from the Kage Bunshin to you. Proceed?" Naruto nodded.

"We have also created a seal that allows 'Rebirth' of our bodies at near death to one of the seven regeneration centers within a seal. We could reform instantly, and become that much stronger. We have even evolved our bodies to withstand virtually every assualt we could think of, from being forced back to life by Edo Tensei, to survive against the onslaught of the Universe. Transfer abilities and knowledge now?" Naruto nodded again.

The Chuin placed his hand over his forehead, and then a huge mass of knowledge crushed into him. Naruto gasped as centuries of knowledge nearly crushed him into a coma. He fell to one knee, his mind absorbing the knowledge quickly. he stood up shakily, his eyes glowing brilliantly. A diamond seal appeared over his chest, one that if studied under a microscope, would reveal trillions of seals. Naruto grinned deeply, as he made three seals. The Chuin vanished. He also vanished into a cloud of water, as the temple slowly sank into a black hole, leaving only a vast seal pocket that would soon destabilize into a massive time bomb. The explosion would rocket out wildly into the cosmos, turn on itself into a hyper dense energy point, and unleash as a new Universe to be born.

Naruto rippled into existence. His eyes alight with sheer power, he wove a hand. A pure white cloak adorned his body, many seals forming in the trillions on it, until the cloak turned a flat black from the sheer amount of seals on it. A necklace adorned his neck, being a thin wire with seven tomoe surounding the neck at equal length. Green flames adorned the edge of the cloak's bottom, the height of the flames reaching up to the waist on his back. His eye design appeared on his back, stitched into his clothing to inspire fear. His hands and feet became covered in thick black leather etched with thousands of unique seals. His hair turned into a milky white, the spikes flattening slightly, and his hair expanding to his shoulder blades. A staff appeared in his hand, one that was like a strand of DNA, with the tip of it being a more oval shape with seals rivetting the entire staff. Upon the staff was the words: 'Only weilded by the Chosen of the World.' He sealed away his staff, freeing his hands to weild his familiar EOB.

He was surprised to see his sword turn from the ocean blue color, to the palest blue, almost white. 'The blade's final form: Life/Death Cycle. Fitting, since life is began by water, and death greets those who don't have water to live.' The sword was now a katana, with a black hilt, and a pale blue metal blade. the gem was flat white, with a blue fish encrusted within. Naruto vanished his blade, and turned toward where he sensed Konoha. 'Let's go.' Naruto vanished.

Naruto appeared before the Sandaime, who stared. "Naruto?" He nodded, showing his blade as proof. "I suppose it's time for you to reveal yourself as the Hokage, hmm?" He nodded again, his eyes aglow. "Very well. You'll be Hokage by tomorrow morning."

Naruto waited calmly as he meditated, his Mind of the Kaguya expanding effortlessly to encompass the entire Elemental Nations. He focused on the signature's that seemed to be beacons of power. 'Akatsuki.' He focused on them until he could see their forms. He focused until he latched onto the one that seemed to try and hide from his sensing. 'Zetsu... your MINE.' "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Summoning of the Living Forest." A seal appeared with a tiny, tiny portion of both white and black Zetsu's chakra. Immediately, Zetsu was summoned before him. He simply sliced his blade before Zetsu, absorbing the knowledge and abilities Zetsu had to offer. He took control of the Zetsu army, telling them to continue as normal until he chose them to do what he bid.

Naruto opened his eyes as a Jonin appeared. "Hokage-sama... where is he?!" "Enough. I am the Hokage's assistant, as well as personal assassin. Tell me." "Sasuke Uchiha has escaped Konohagakure." Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Very well, stay here and inform the Hokage when he returns. I'm going hunting." Naruto rippled away, tracking the boy with the sound four.

Naruto appeared, easily slaughtering the Sound four. He looked at the basket that held Sasuke's body and chakra. 'It's getting quite vile. He's absorbing a very small portion of Death chakra. His Sharingan will be hindered, weakened because of his foolishness. His Mangekyo Sharingan will be three times harder to awaken, and four times harder to utilize genjutsu because of this. I will simply extract the Mangekyo from him and take his eyes. After all, what would happen if I combined three ocular lights, rather than two?'

Naruto made three handseals, before placing his hand on the basket. Hundreds of seals formed, scattering all over the basket. The basket shuddered, before changing into a gourd with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it. 'There. Now, the Death chakra will enhance itself three hundred fold. Now, his body will be so overwhelmed with Death, that his eyes will evolve to gain a unique Mangekyo Sharingan. Ones that I can extract for myself without even opening the gourd.'

Naruto sat there, as the gourd turned from brown, to mud brown, to flat black. Eventually, screams of agony could be heard from the gourd, and they increased to near inhuman screams. Finally, silence. He watched as a jar formed from the gourd, filled with a green preservative liquid, and two eyes plopped into the jar, which snapped shut. He looked at the Mangekyo Sharingan, seeing the eye design. The design was what seemed to be a circle, with a triangle equilaterally placed within, with a line right down from the top of the traingle to the bottom. 'His eyes will never regenerate, nor will his body heal from the intense agony he'll feel for the rest of his life, of every moment. The Death chakra sapped every storage of chakra left. He's a civilian now. I'll put him out of his misery.' He placed a hand on the gourd, and muttered. "Human Path: Release of the Damned." He saw Sasuke's now wilted soul come out of the jar. He released the soul into the air, where it vanished. The gourd turned a flat white, indicating the body within was gone, melted away. He vanished the gourd, and stood up. He looked at the jar, before sealing it away. He turned and saw a signature of a Kaguya. 'Interesting.' He quietly used a seal that rendered him invisible, and undetectable.

As the Kaguya approached, he quietly released his sword from his sheath. With a quick slice, he'd absorbed the Kaguya's information, and stored his body away to be reborn for his war.

Naruto put his sword back in his sheath, his eyes aglow. He pressed a finger to the ground, where complex tiny seals scattered, forming a pool of black seals that went about five feet away from him. He made three handseals, before muttering. "Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Dimensional Vortex." Naruto watched as the seals beneath him glowed a violent red, before it turned green, and he sunk swiftly into the ground. The seals slowly vanished, leaving a small whirlpool at the center.

Naruto looked at the jar, before he summoned two Chuin Bunshin, and went to sleep for the procedure.

When he awoke, his eyes burned with an intensity he hadn't felt before. His chakra rushed through his eyes, and the sight, though blurry, went pitch black. The shinigami was there, looking at him. A cold voice echoed everywhere, yet he was sure that it was the Shinigami.

"Your eyes have absorbed not one, but two other lights, and have gained the sheer energy potential to rival my own. The eyes you just finished absorbing bore the seal of the ones that hid from me eons ago. I cannot absorb your soul, nor make you depart your body. In essence, I'm congratulating you to be the first mortal to become immortal through means I considered impossible. Goodbye." The blackness vanished, leaving him standing in a pool of ink.

Naruto made a handseal, and the whirlpool seal appeared, and then he made a black solid line through it. The seal shattered.

The small whirlpool opened to reveal Naruto, and the whirlpool seals just dissapated. Naruto's eyes flashed to awaken the First Tri-Mangekyo Sharingan merged with the Rinnegan. He looked down at his stomach, seeing through the clothing to see his jailed seal effect. "The Kyubbi is a mass of chakra... I will beat it, and then, I shall ask how to recreate it's form, and then set it free, with a few additions of my own." He placed a hand on his stomach, and channeled chakra.

Naruto appeared before the jailed Kyubbi. "Hello." The Kyubbi's eyes opened, and snarled at the eyes his jailor had. Naruto smirked, as pools of riveting black seals began to melt into the water around him. The water turned black, as trillions upon trillions of seals began to submerge into the watery depths. The Kyubbi's eyes widened, and sent a huge burst of his own chakra into the water. The red chakra flooded the water quickly, and revealed the battle beneath the surface.

The red had surrounded the giant mass of blackness that was at least four times the size of Kyubbi. Naruto stood as the blackness began absorbing the red, inhaling it. The Kyubbi snarled, as he sent a huge vast of red chakra toward Naruto directly. Naruto simply rose a hand, and inhaled it. He tied the chakra to Kyubbi, and inhaled everything he could, removing the intent. He whispered. "Human Path." Kyubbi's eyes widened, as the Rinnegan's ability began to inhale the memories of centuries into the mind of his jailor. The jailor read the memories with the ease of a prodigy. Kyubbi was terrified when his chakra was entirely usurped from him, like candy from a baby.

Naruto gathered the energy he held into a tight ball. Above Naruto, a yellow orb of energy shrank to the size of an orange, and Naruto looked at it calmly, before he spoke. "Bobetzu Souzu!" The orb became incased in a shroud of green energy, the green energy expanding to create the holographic version of a tree. The tree slowly gained orange veins, the wood and leaves gaining a white glow. The tree grew under the surface of the water, inhaling every inch of it, making the tree seem that much more vast. Naruto stopped the technique, revealing the Tree to be the size of Hokage Mountain at least. He placed hand on the trunk, as seals appeared everywhere. Nine different spots of empty space appeared, all grouped in three's. The final spot, gained a kanji for Nine, with a slash through it. Naruto floated calmly to the floor, and then spoke. "Your Yin chakra is not here, meaning... Minato sealed the other half in himself. Naruto turned, and a huge chain of white energy flew, and stabbed the seal. Out of it was a light blue chakra, reforming to be Minato Namikaze. Naruto quickly placed his hand on Minato, and said calmly. "Edo Tensei: Chakra Rejuvenation Rebirth!" Minato gasped, as a huge pool of red chakra was easily extracted and held into the tree. the slash of the kanji nine vanished, and gained an X overlay. "Human Path." Naruto quickly inhaled the memories of his father, and discarded the chakra back to where it came from. Naruto looked at Kurama, before destroying the seal upon the gate, which also disapated. "Your free. I have your chakra, and I have bound your sentience into the tree so don't try anything. Return to your realm." Kurama nodded and vanished. Naruto grinned coldly. "I forgot to mention that no matter how far you go, I can use all of your senses as a way to learn as you do." Naruto vanished from the room, leaving a tree.

Naruto appeared back in his body, flicking his hand forward. A seal flew from his hand. A pulling sensatioin later, and Naruto appeared before the Valley of the End. He placed his hand against the ground, as complex seals flickered like thousands of strings. A statue made of white marble appeared in the middle of the water, with trillions of seals flickering across the statue. The statue glowed, and the seals vanished. Naruto turned and vanished, leaving behind a giant orb of marble, with a swirl design that had a plaque at the bottom. 'For the Uzumaki Clan, Protecters to the very end.' The statue glowed brilliantly, inhaling the light

from the sun glistening off it's surface.

End Segment One.

A/N: Yeah, I borrowed the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Again, no Word, so I apologize for any mistake done on the paper. I figured since everyone thinks Naruto as a God is cliche, I figured having Naruto make a Universe and not know it, would be kinda funny.


	2. Hiatus from the Site

IMPORTANT NOTICE: For the first time ever, I was forced to delete a story. Not only that, it was against my will, and I was threatened. The group known as 'Eliminators' told me the following: 'The story is good, but since it has the copied lyrics of Jim Croce's "Time In A Bottle", it breaks the following part of the Content Guidelines:

Actions not allowed:  
3. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

Please remove all of the copied lyrics from your story before someone can use them as evidence in their abuse reports.

And in case you're wondering when and why that rule is made, here is the background information. Back on April 27, 2005, the admins put this message on the front page regarding songfics:

In addition, [this site] would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel it's okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

Keep in mind that "public domain" means something that has expired intellectual properties, like Shakespearean works. And disclaimers don't cut it for song lyrics. Not even changing a few words from the original song will be enough.

From: catspats31, Member of Eliminator (a group somewhat similar to Critics United)'

I was forced to delete it, and I am ANGRY. I feel violated at the deepest, most personal level; My Stories. This is extremely wrong in my eyes, and I find that if this is a second rising of another 'Critic's United' group, I will not only leave this community, but I believe you should too. It's not worth writing in this community, if you must live in fear of deletion, because you decided to write without censoring your works, or censoring your writing of anything, especially when you admit you didn't own the property utilized. Creative Common License, . Look it up! This is disgusting, to think they can violate our right to write what we wish, so long as we don't profit from it.

This has been posted on all my stories, because I'm taking a break from this site for a while. I need to keep a cool had, to write stories the way they should be in my eyes. I'm sorry.

**If you think should be in under new, fair management for all writers to write without fear, Copy and Paste this on your Profile, and also your Stories: Wielder of Fate**


End file.
